Late in the Night
by CLBisMe
Summary: “What are you doing up so late, George?” the person asked. “I could ask you the same question, couldn’t I?” he replied. A late night conversation leads to more than previously thought. RR if I continue rating might bump up


**Hey all, I do believe this is my first G/Hr story and I think it went rather well. I hope that all who read this enjoy it and I would like for you who do read it to tell me if I should leave it like this this or continue on with other chapters! I love you all, especially those who review!!! I hope you all like this! On with the show!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer----- I do not own these characters or anything. I own the plot that is in my head and nothing else.**

* * *

George sat and watched the fire crackle slowly, its heat radiating and warming his cold body and soul. The war was over and now his own twin, his best friend, was gone forever. His soul went with his brother that day and now George was a lost man that no one could reach. The funeral was the hardest day he had ever experienced and he relived it every day that he lived and his brother didn't. The whole Weasley clan had suffered an extreme blow from that loss, but of course none more than George.

He had quit working, living at the Burrow holding himself up in his room. And the only time anyone saw him was at meals. He never left the house and he never talked. It just wasn't in him to joke or talk or do anything anymore. Because, if you think about it, if you lost the one person you knew for your entire existence (in and out of the womb) wouldn't you feel like a part of you died when they died?

Ginny and Harry were to be getting married in the later fall. They had been together for two years after the battle was over and they finally believed it was time to make it for forever. As George continued to watch the fire and little person appeared out of what seemed to be nowhere. They sat next to him on the couch and began to stare off into the fire as well.

"What are you doing up so late, George?" the person asked.

"I could ask you the same question, couldn't I?" he replied.

"Touché. Very true, I couldn't sleep," they answered .

"Neither could I," he responded.

"You don't ever sleep anymore do you?" they questioned.

"Not much anymore, too many dreams haunt my soul," he answered honestly.

"It must be hard," they remarked.

"It is, and it gets worse instead of better every day," he told them.

"I understand you hurt, but you know Fred would want you to be happy," they little person stated matter-of-factly.

"I know, I know… I just can't get passed it…" he confessed hopelessly.

"I'd thought that I'd tell you this George, I'm always here for you. I love you very much," they told him and kissed him on the forehead.

George fell into silence again, not saying a word, stunned. This little girl, no woman, loved him? She was supposed to be with Ron, but she wanted him? Ron was still happy, still had a soul and still felt. He was just an empty shell who stayed in the past and dwelled upon the death of his twin. He stared at her in shock.

"What? You thought I loved Ron? No, he doesn't need me and besides that fact he really loves someone else," she said in a humorous tune.

"Why me? I am broken-" he started.

"I want to fix you George. I remember how happy you used to be, how courageous and defying you were. I have always liked you and now I see that I am broken while you are broken. When Fred left us, we all were crushed, but we still have you. I still have you, and I want you to be happy once again," she explained carefully.

"Really…?" he lingered off.

"Honestly," she told him.

They sat in a silence that was not uncomfortable but it wasn't comfortable either. George was still stunned that someone like her would want such a broken guy like himself. Both sat thinking about things in the stillness of the Burrow's living room staring in the dying fire. George did the unexpected and slid on the couch closer to the young lady and put his arm around her. She leaned into him and smiled up at him and he in return offered the slightest smile. How foreign it was for him to smile anymore, for two years he lived day to day without so much as one ever on his face. He then rested the side of his face on top of her head and they sat like that for awhile. The night wore on and it was extremely dark outside, George could hear a few owls hooting and crickets chirping.

"I love you George," the girl said. His heart gave a jump; it hadn't moved for so long that George almost thought it quit working. But this was a signal that he was still alive and that he could possibly have something to live for again.

"I love you too, Hermione, I love you too," he whispered and held her close.

* * *

Ah, feel the love... lol. Review please, thank you!

Love, hugs and kisses!

CLBisMe


End file.
